


It Takes A Fool To Know One

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Double Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good God There's So Much Fluff, In Which Akashi Is Hopeless, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of good news for a friend causes Akashi to realize he's missed out on something vital in his own relationship. Something that's entirely his fault. Takao sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes A Fool To Know One

Arriving first at their designated meeting spot gave him the opportunity to clear his mind and reflect, at least in theory. Seijuro seated himself primly on one of the park benches, lodging his gloved hands inside his jacket pockets to further combat the chill of the night. For a night in mid November, it was typical enough weather, but unfortunately for him, he had a habit of growing cold easily, and feeling the frigid breeze nip at what little exposed skin he had was hardly conducive to keeping warm.

Hefting an irritable sigh, he could only hope that the other three would soon join him so that they could move on to somewhere more enclosed.

If he was only waiting for Shintarou, then he wouldn't have had any concerns. His former comrade was punctual by habit, the sort of man who lived his life by the rigor of well-established routines. By contrast, Kouki was a wild card, sometimes on time, other times he'd show up a few minutes late, huffing as he relayed the tale of whatever had caused his tardiness. And Kazunari? He did not know, and didn't dare stake any hope on him to be responsible.

Thus he was pleasantly surprised when a chestnut-colored mane popped into view, the man briskly walking up the path toward where Seijuro sat.

Standing in anticipation to greet him, he smiled. Somehow seeing Kouki's carefree expression always had the effect of lightening his own mood, no matter how dire the day was beforehand. It was though he could rest easier simply by having the other at his side, which was probably quite true. He knew for a certainty that any length of separation was enough to send him into a tailspin of worry, so the opposite being true seemed plausible.

Rather than acknowledging him with a "hello" or any other standard greeting, the brunet inched closer, gifting him a quick peck against his cheek instead. He suspected it had a lot to do with them being the only people around but it was appreciated all the same.

Grin cambering upward, his fingers pulled at Kouki's chin, guiding him back for a more lingering welcome.

"Sei," the other reproved once they broke apart, pouting slightly at being taken advantage of. "I swear I give an inch and you take-"

"A mile? But of course, given such an open invitation," Akashi teased, completely unapologetic.

His mischief was quickly curtailed though as his lover placed one hand on his cheek, frowning when he made contact.

"I thought you seemed cold," Kouki observed as he pulled back. "Here, I'll give you my scarf," he summarily decided, loosening the garment from around himself.

"Won't you be requiring that yourself, on a night like this one?"

"No, I'm actually doing okay. Here, see?" Twittering on rapidly, the brunet seemed to think nothing of drawing Akashi's hand toward the curve of his neck. Immediately, he could sense the warmth radiating from that smooth skin, and he wasn't sure if he was more jealous or intrigued by the discovery. Though considering the conditions where they were, it wasn't the proper place for him to be giving into the latter emotion.

"If only there was a way to crawl under your skin, then I might not freeze to death," the crimson-haired remarked, relinquishing their connection.

"Maybe later tonight," Kouki muttered, not quite brave enough to grace the suggestion with a smile, though his eyes did glance his way for a fleeting moment. Seijuro let it pass without incident, draping the fabric around his neck and winding the length around a few times. It wasn't much more comfort against what felt like the precursor to a blizzard, but it helped.

More than anything else, he was charmed that his lover seemed to be in such a generous mood. He must have gotten over the initial surprise at their being invited out this evening after all.

_"That was Takao-san on the phone," the brunet stated as he re-entered the living room. "I think he just asked us to go on a double date with him and Midorima-san," he added, seeming as surprised that he had to relay such news as he was that he'd been asked in the first place. Looking up from the remnants of what had been them watching a movie together, Seijuro's brows furrowed._

_"Is there any particular reason?"_

_"He said there was, but wouldn't tell me what it is. It's weird, don't you think? You and Midorima-san meet up from time to time, but neither you or I have really done that with Takao-san that much. I would think he'd ask someone like Kuroko-"_

_"Shintarou and Tetsuya have never seen eye to eye," he answered the query brusquely._

_"Or even Kise-san..." Furihata finished, letting out a small gust of air. His nose wrinkled, visibly confused._

_"I'm afraid there aren't many people who can stomach an entire evening with Ryouta. Shintarou's partner, perhaps, but Shintarou himself would sooner avoid that debacle if he could."_

"Are you all right?" A troubled voice reeled him back into the present, his lover gazing at him with confusion reflected in his eyes.

"I was only thinking about how this came to be. I suppose we'll find out soon enough why it was that they wanted to meet with us."

"Yeah, I really want to know too!" Kouki chimed in. "It can't be something bad otherwise they would have said what it was straightaway, so that only leaves good stuff. Though I can't imagine what it has to do with us."

"We'll see," Akashi hedged.

"While we're waiting, how was work today?"

"Earth-shatteringly uneventful," he quipped, appreciatively tugging the borrowed muffler into its final place. "And yours, Kouki?"

"Kinda the same," the brunet gave a twinkling laugh, stepping back to mimic him and bury his hands in his pockets. A faint shade of pink persisted on his cheeks and for a moment Seijuro tuned out, admiring the contrast it made to his skin. "You would think there might actually be news going on at a news station but it... wasn't, at least not today. Nothing but the filler segments and a couple of heartwarming pet stories thrown in."

“Wait until the holidays approach. I’m sure by then the stories will come soaring in.”

Nodding, Kouki craned his neck back to glance up at the star-filled sky. Though it was a bit cold, it was a wonderful autumn evening. Rocking on his heels, he listened as the remaining snow on the ground crunched underneath his sneakers. The park was vacant, the two of them standing on the smooth pathway as they awaited the rest of their party.

The process was monotonous, bringing forth a yawn from Kouki minutes later. At the sudden action, Akashi turned to his companion, a look of concern etched into his features.

“Are you tired, Kouki? We can do this another night if you want to turn in early.”

The brunet shook his head. “Not at all. It’s just the wait. I’m pretty shocked I beat them since I’m usually the one who's late!”

"It is unusual," the other confirmed, "but I'm certain they won't be too much longer. It would be unseemly if they were the ones to make the invitation and then be late. Shintarou wouldn't permit such a disgrace to happen."

Resolving to be patient, the duo opted to sitting on the bench before them and traded stories to pass the time. Mostly about work, Akashi speaking of the imbeciles he had to deal with on a daily basis, and Kouki more about humorous situations that had occurred during the week. The two were so wrapped up in their story telling that they barely noticed, ten minutes later, the flurry of noise on the horizon. The other part of their tetrad had finally arrived.

. . . . .

The restaurant they'd selected that night was on the fancier end of the spectrum, and thus Akashi could guess who might have chosen it despite Kazunari being behind the endeavor to begin with. Thankfully it was heated inside, and he soon thawed out from the encompassing chill of before, soaking in the heat like some sort of reptile. Beside him in the booth, he could spot patches of red on Kouki's face that had nothing to do with embarrassment, and the sight made him chuckle internally.  
  
They were complete opposites after all. It didn't take much to overheat his lover, whereas he had no trouble finding himself cold on most days. It did suit them nicely at night though. Kouki was always warm enough to serve well as his personal heater; holding the man in his arms was all that he really required to be comfortable as they drifted off to sleep.  

Conversation between the four men was mundane up until the waiter surfaced to take their orders, stilted mainly due to each party being engrossed in deciding what they'd what they'd like to eat. Once that obstacle was cleared out of the way however, the couple wasn't lingering in suspense for long.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we asked you to come out with us tonight," Takao was the one to initiate, beaming at them from across the booth. "Well, I'll just say it. Shin-chan and I are getting married!"

Stunned silence greeted the joyous proclamation, the other dinner guests finding it hard to process. Beside the enthusiastic raven, Midorima sat ramrod straight, affecting an unperturbed mood. That was the first detail that registered with Seijuro as his brain regained its function. A curious detail, considering how easily his former comrade would normally blow up at the mere mention of anything sentimental. About the only conclusion he could come to was that Shintarou was trying to show them he was resolute about this choice, that he wouldn't brook any arguments toward it.

"But isn't that," Kouki began tentatively, hosting a disoriented look upon his face, "not legal here? Are you going somewhere else to do it or something?"

"Ah well, we've decided that we're going to go about it our own way. True, it isn't legal here in Japan, but after talking about it a lot, we figured out there was _something_ we could do. And even if it isn't the same, it's good enough for Shin-chan and I."

Perceiving his partner's rigid mien, Takao nudged Midorima in the shoulder, as if prompting him to join in. After sharing an indecipherable look, the man cleared his throat and began to explain.

"I will be adding Takao to my family register so that we are recognized by the law in that way. We will then have a ceremony. It will hold no additional legal value but will at least give our families a chance to celebrate."

"Pfft, you say that as if you aren't looking forward to it at all, Shin-chan!" Kazunari interjected before turning to their guests, "He's already totally gung-ho about the planning, so don't let him fool you."

Now clued into the situation, the brunet leaned forward across the table. "Congratulations!" he eagerly offered, matching the other two's gazes. Akashi soon followed suit, albeit less energetically. Sinking back in his seat, the crimson-haired male pondered the notion a little deeper.

It was a monumental step for any couple to take, and though they were all approaching the age where most people were beginning to marry, he found himself a little surprised. Perhaps not when it came to the men involved, given Shintarou's love of consistency in all aspects of his life and Kazunari's perpetual adoration of the man, but in a more general sense.

Seijuro could freely admit that he hadn't given much consideration to the idea of marriage. Had his life proceeded in a more normal way then he could very well be engaged, or even married, but entering into a relationship with someone of his own gender changed things. Even at the start, when they were mere teenagers, he'd tucked the idea into some recess of his mind, convinced that to think of it would only invite negative feelings given it wasn't something he could do legally.

As creative as the other duo's solution was, he had a feeling that it was one that wouldn't fly by his father's standards. It was half a miracle that he'd accepted Kouki's existence at all, and that was only after Seijuro essentially signing up for a lifetime of working at their family's business whether he cared to or not. In his sire's words, he could either marry a woman, his career, or face being disowned. Those were the options.

And if he gave that reality too much thought then he'd have to wonder if Kouki really wasn't better off with someone who could give him everything he might want, no matter what obstacles stood in the way. He tried his best to do just that, but some things would always be out of reach regardless of how much he burned to make them possible. The best he could do was show him all the love in the world.

"Well, when you love someone-" the statement cut across his musings, generating a violent chill to rack the redhead's frame. Puzzled by his sudden loss of concentration, Seijuro turned within once more, seeking out a reason why that would have sparked something in him.

Moments later, the epiphany came, his mind seizing upon that one simple word. _Love_. Several years' worth of memories flickered through like a soundless film reel, and as he recalled them, his sense of dread only magnified. The more he watched, the more the truth drove home. Love was an exceedingly simple word indeed, but if he thought about when the last time he'd spoken it was, it would have been years before ever meeting the one who sat at his side.

Conclusion reached, he wanted nothing more than to hang his head in shame. One, for somehow letting it slip his notice that he'd made such a huge error, and secondly for the realization that he'd failed in the one goal he'd allowed himself to have when it came to being with the man he treasured.

Never once had he gathered the courage to tell Kouki that he loved him.  
  
If Seijuro wanted to make excuses, it would be that he'd always thought his actions implied as much, but thinking it over now, that was foolishness. Right in front of him was all the proof he needed to see that words held a lot more power than could be defined. Knowing the two before and seeing them now, it was evident that their bond had strengthened just through a proposal. A new layer of closeness had taken root.  
  
How could he have been so ignorant as to overlook that in his own relationship?  
  
Perhaps ignorance wasn't the correct term to label his actions. It wasn't as if hearing the words "I love you" bewildered him or he couldn't find the strength to speak them aloud. Rather, there were certain things preventing him from doing so.  
  
The warmth of fingers clutching at his arm bled into his reverie, causing the crimson-haired to look for the source. Next to him, Kouki was visibly worried, hazel irises trained on his own mismatched orbs.  
  
"You've been in your head a lot tonight, Sei, is everything okay?" he whispered, low enough to keep the question from any prying ears. "You seem kind of... down."

"I assure you that it's nothing you need to worry about, Kouki. I was thinking about a few things at work, that is all. I apologize for letting that interrupt our free time, but certain details occurred to me and I wanted to sort out how to manage them before it slipped my mind again."

That a reasonable explanation came so readily from his lips surprised him. Frankly, the cast of Kouki's face was one where he had to fight the instinct to spill what he was truly thinking of lest it had any chance of making the brunet calm down. His lover had always had a good grasp of his mental state and reading his moods came as naturally as breathing. It was never easy to lie to him, as he did now, and it only deepened the guilt he was already experiencing.

As much as he felt like wallowing in sorrow, Seijuro knew he needed to reintegrate into the conversation or risk arousing further suspicions from those around him. The tattered remnants of his mind produced a simple question in response to the urgency.

"When will this ceremony of yours be taking place, then, Shintarou?" he inquired.

"I think we have agreed on sometime in May," Midorima replied slowly, exchanging a look with his partner. "As to an exact day, not yet. It will depend on our schedules."  
  
He glanced at Akashi, seemingly working up the gall to continue on with what he desired to say. The man in question remained static, awaiting whatever that turned out to be as patiently as he could given his present state. When the request was delivered however, it was far more innocuous than he'd predicted. And thankfully had nothing to do with his erratic behavior.  
  
"I hope that... we can count on you being there. If you don't find it an imposition, then I'd like to ask you to be my best man. I realize the title carries a lot of responsibilities so if you must refuse on that basis, it would be understandable."

Seijuro managed a faint smile. "I would be honored to fulfill that role. You needn't worry about it."  
  
"That's great, because now when we tell Ryou-chan we're getting hitched, he can't throw a fit about not being picked as best man!" Takao interrupted gleefully, clasping his hands together. "Actually, that's kinda why we invited you here tonight to begin with. You're the first ones we've told about all this, and for good reason."  
  
"Yes, I shudder to think what might happen if Kise were to take charge of those duties," Midorima uncharacteristically agreed, grimacing as if picturing the blond's frivolous actions.  
  
"I'm thinking Shin-chan might have been exposed to a few strippers at the bachelor party. He might have been forced to actually have some fun, can you imagine?" the raven teased, a glimmer in his steel-blue eyes.  
  
"As if I need that," Midorima scoffed derisively at the same time as the humor sunk in for the brunet across the booth.

"That does sound like a little... much," Kouki responded weakly, eking out a chuckle or two. "I'm not sure I would like that either."

The salacious topic was then curtailed by the arrival of their food, steaming hot and awash with a delicious aroma. Seijuro could make no complaints about it, but as he began to dig into dinner, his earlier thoughts began to resurface, darkening his inner composition once more. Given the rapid nature of the return, he could tell that until he took action it would continue to plague every one of his quiet moments. Not that he didn't deserve that much tribulation, considering he'd committed such an unthinkable error.

Festering in negativity, he briefly glanced up and met the piercing stare of Takao, who had the air of having watched him for a lengthy spell. Seijuro frowned, hoping nothing would come of it, but his wish was denied.

"I know the food just came, but can I borrow you outside for a minute, Akashi?" the man questioned.

Feeling he had no choice but to agree as the others scrutinized them, and more than a little curious as to the reason, Seijuro assented.

**. . . . .**

“Whew.” Takao wiped the sweat from his brow, gratefully inhaling the crisp night air. “Someone seriously needs to lower the heat in that place.”

Akashi leaned against the railing, peering back through the glass doors. From what he could glimpse, Kouki and Shintarou were now absorbed in some type of discussion. He lifted his wrist to check the time and then turned his attention over to the one who requested his presence alone. Takao seemed reluctant, inwardly dragging himself and gazing at the few occupants who had ventured to the balcony as well.

The silence was beginning to irritate the redhead. Akashi thought at least by now he would have spoken, but Takao was reticent.

“Get on with it already, Kazunari,” he grunted, “Why have you called me out here?”

Akashi didn’t mean to seem hostile, but the evening wasn’t progressing the way he had in mind. After all this time, it took him this one night to realize what a fool he had been.  
  
A complete and utter fool.

“Ah, sorry about that.” Takao chuckled lightly. “I wanted to ask, what do you think would be the best place to take Shin-chan for our honeymoon? You’ve known him for a while, and I thought-”

“Kazunari,” he crassly interrupted, “I was his captain, and I occasionally have lunch with him, but that’s it. Don’t assume I know him well based on those two factors.”

Takao discarded the other’s coarse response. Though he knew that he wasn’t going to obtain a simple answer, he hadn’t expected that one. Sighing heavily, he rocked on his heels and glanced up at the twinkling sky. The impending words swirled on the tip of his tongue. Who else besides Akashi could he ask this to? There was no other choice, so he pressed on.

“Well, you have to know something. You were around him all the time, weren’t you?”

Akashi disdained that summary of events. “That’s beside the point. Why don’t you ask Ryouta? He would know more about that sentimental drivel.”

“Fun as he can be, that’s the last person I want to ask,” he muttered, “Look. I don’t want to choose it because I might let my own tastes get in the way… and Shin-chan will end up going somewhere crazier than we both had in mind. I want it to be a trip he can relax on.”

“And?” Seijuro’s brow arched. “What’s so terrible about that?”

Takao graced him with a dubious stare. “Come on. You have to know at least that much about him.” He flinched at what his lover’s reaction would be. “He’d kill me. Not a good way to start off a marriage.”

His temples begun to pulse, and Akashi was sure if he didn’t grant the raven a suitable answer, he’d never return to their table. Pressing two digits to his forehead, he began to massage the throbbing area, chancing a glance at the glass doors. Kouki’s head rose when he felt the other's gaze on him, offering him a gleaming smile in return. Exhaling loudly and wishing beyond belief that he was inside, Seijuro reverted his attention back to the one beside him.  
  
“Shintarou and I both do enjoy our solitude, away from all the ruckus of others.” His tongue twitched to display that’s exactly what was happening right now, but he held it. “Perhaps you could take him to some secluded beach, a bed and breakfast, or maybe even a hot springs.”    
  
Takao hummed in approval. “Not bad.” He clapped Akashi on the shoulder, ignoring the other’s reproachful glare. “See, I wouldn’t have thought of any of those! Thanks for the suggestions!”  
  
Shaking the other off, Seijuro nodded, stepping to the side. His gaze once more returned to the glass doors, staring at his still conversing lover and felt his mind beginning to whirl. He vaguely listened as Takao concluded their business and spoke of returning to dinner before their meal chilled, but the impending words in his mind chose now to make their way to his tongue.  
  
“Wait,” he sighed, “Since I was able to assist you, perhaps you could offer the same for me.”

A tad bewildered by the gravity in the other’s tone, Takao turned to encounter a troubled redhead. Akashi seemed reluctant, as he was when he first brought up his own dilemma, but maybe a tad more so than him. He inclined his head, showing that he was ready to aide the other in any way he could, but Seijuro remained silent.  
  
Finally, after another few weighted moments, he spoke.  
  
“If you had to give one bit of advice, what would be the proper way to clarify feelings of love?”  
  
The raven only graced him with a puzzled stare. “Uh, what do you mean? Referring to what?”  
  
“Look. I know Shintarou isn’t the easiest person to approach, so you must have some words of wisdom to share.” He paused, as though quarreling with his next set of words. The thought alone was enough to make his stomach churn. “The situation I find myself in is an awkward one… it’s come to my attention that I haven’t adequately informed Kouki of my feelings, and I need to remedy that.”

He ignored Takao’s dumbfounded expression. “What do you suggest?”  
  
Although he was certain the raven had heard him, he continued to gape at him. Seijuro growled lowly. When it came to the other’s question, he himself didn’t act this way, so why was Takao behaving like so? He cleared his throat, hoping it would be enough to lure the other from his rooted state, but Akashi was disappointed when his plan failed.  
  
“Would you stop staring at me like I’m some idiot?” he snapped.  
  
Takao shook himself free from his trance. Through his peripheral vision, he noticed the other was glaring at him with his mismatched eyes, and inched a bit to the side, as if to put distance between them. He brushed his hair aside when the nightly breeze arose, easing the proper words onto his tongue and hoping he wasn’t provoking the redhead any more than he already was.  
  
“Sorry, I just can’t get over that.” Akashi only continued to glare at him. “No offense or anything, but you are an idiot. How could you not tell him by now?”  
  
“I didn’t ask for a lecture, Kazunari. I asked for advice. They’re not words to be thrown around carelessly.”

Takao sighed. The guy was clearly hopeless. “You love him, right?” Akashi stared at him as though he had grown another head. “Okay then. So, what’s the problem? I’m sure he’s already said it, so what’s stopping you?”  
  
“I have my reasons.”  
  
The raven tried not to roll his eyes at such a blunt answer. He had to remember this was Akashi Seijuro of all people he was speaking to. While the former captain did harbor extreme intelligence, when it came to situations as these, he lacked common sense tremendously.  
  
“I’m not going to ask you what they are, that’s between you, but I am going to tell you that you shouldn’t wait any longer.” Shifting on his feet, he weighed his next words thoughtfully. “As I’m sure you know, Shin-chan isn't the type to go around saying things like that, so it wasn't easy for me either. But, he's still capable of doing it. And I can tell you that until he'd said it the first time, I never felt 100% secure. One day, Furihata may not be there. Imagine that, and let it push you if a push is what you need. But seriously, just tell him soon. I'm sure it will make his day."  
  
He then noticed how alert Akashi’s demeanor had become.  
  
“What do you mean by ‘not be there’?”  
  
Instantly his mind flashed to the actual reason he had held off for so long. That if something drastic had occurred when he said those words. He shook the thought aside, realizing the raven was once more speaking, but his tone had altered into a more sullen one.  
  
“I know Furihata is a simple guy, but who’s to say he’s not hurting over this? You said he’s said it before to you, right? How much longer do you think he’ll sit around and wait for you to say it? He might feel like he’s in a one sided relationship, especially since you’ve been together for years.”  
  
Envisioning Kouki disappearing from his side tore through him like a jagged blade, and he shuddered inwardly at the pain it prompted. But then, the end of Takao’s warning was what truly made him reconsider his actions. What if that _was_ the case? That Kouki felt he was in a one sided relationship, even after he himself had smothered him with endless affection in every form but the one. Were those three simple, yet difficult words really causing that much of an impact?  
  
“You make a decent point, Kazunari,” he faintly praised, loathe to admit it, “I’ll definitely mull over this advice.”  
  
Takao’s eyes widened. Did Akashi of all people agree with him? That he was in the right all along? It was a rare occurrence enough that the former captain had listened to him, but to actually take his advice? Shrugging his shock aside, Takao offered him another smile, noticing they were now the only occupants out on the balcony.  
  
“Well, what do you say we head back in?” His laughter had a nervous tinge to it. “I’m sure Shin-chan is ready to scream at me for having us outside this long. The food is probably cold by now.”

**. . . . .**

Bolstered by the raven's words, the remainder of the evening had passed fairly uneventfully in Seijuro's point of view. At some point he'd managed to give in and relax, bantering on with his companions both across and beside him at the table. By the end of the night, he felt certain there was a ray of hope in his future.  
  
He just had to find some way to express the feelings that had always been in his heart.

But instead of doing so, he opted to discussing the events from the night.  
  
“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” he chuckled lightly, “I never thought Shintarou would actually settle down like that.”  
  
Kouki nodded, a small smile on his lips. “I’m glad they are, though. They’ve been together for a really long time! It would be odd if they didn’t try, despite the restrictions.”  
  
Akashi tried not to cringe at the phrase ‘together a really long time,’ once more returning him to his previous thoughts. His heart plunged with each word, the guilt now practically consuming him. And yet as much as he yearned to tell Kouki how precious he was to him, that he wouldn’t be able to face each day without him, he still couldn’t produce the correct words. Instead, he graced his lover with a smile, tightening the hold on their linked hands as they continued to stroll through the park.  
  
“Sei,” Furihata suddenly spoke, “Do you mind if we go see the display they’re putting up for the holidays? I never really got to see it.”

"I suppose we could take a detour there," he acquiesced, knowing it was at least one thing he could do for his lover, "the night is still young."  
  
From there on out, the brunet led the way to the center of the park where a winter wonderland was in the midst of construction. Dozens of illuminated holiday icons clustered the large common area of the park, some standing on their own power, other lit displays threaded through the foliage nearby. On a crisp and clear evening such as that one, the glow the decorations gave off was stunning.  
  
Kouki tugged him around to each, spending a few moments admiring the artistry of the multicolored bulbs. Seeing his lover's reaction to everything, Seijuro made a mental note to take him shopping later that weekend for decorations of their own. They already had a few out in the living room, but they would need far more for the large Christmas tree his mind was envisioning. He'd do anything to reproduce the childish wonder he saw on Kouki's face now.

Even at the age of twenty-five, Kouki retained his boyish charm. The simplest wonders of life could bring such joy to his eyes, illustrating the young spirit inside. Akashi always thanked him for that, even if it wasn’t directly. It was Kouki who had made him recall the memories of events he used to cherish as a child himself and brought back their everlasting glow. Before that, the existence of such beauty had faded long before as he advanced further from his once childhood.  
  
His head rose when a droplet cascaded down onto his nose. Akashi glanced up at the night sky, realizing the birth of a snowfall had commenced. The sudden weather change only seemed to enhance Kouki’s amazement, turning to shower Seijuro with one of his smiles that could put a thousand stars to shame. At this moment, with the snow landing softly upon his brunet locks and encasing him in the warm glow, Akashi had never seen him look so beautiful.

Ensnared by the image, he released the brunet’s hand. The sudden action caused Kouki to pull his eyes away from the spectacle and shoot Akashi with a bewildered frown. But that was soon forgotten when the former captain extended a hand forward, gently cupping his chin.  
  
“Sei, what….”  
  
His words were curtailed by Akashi’s lips brushing securely against his own. Kouki relaxed, eyes sliding closed as he allowed himself to be swept away by the tender embrace. Around them may have been cold, and despite how easily he was becoming chilled himself, the inside of Akashi’s mouth was warm.  
  
Kouki had been enjoying the affectionate moment when Seijuro severed that contact. His vision unveiled, eyes squinting against the now heavy snowfall to stare in surprise at the redhead across from him.  
  
“Sei?”  
  
Discarding any doubts that may have lingered, Akashi placed both hands on the other’s face until his cool hands were cradling each side.  
  
“Kouki.”

Seijuro’s mismatched gaze was hypnotic and Kouki found it impossible to look away. Even if he tried, the other’s hands had him locked in place, his lips moving as though he wished to speak, but no words came forth. Akashi then graced him with one of his loving expressions, the pad of his thumb stroking the other’s flushed skin. It was at that moment that Kouki was certain he had never seen such an enamored gaze from his partner.  
  
“I love you.” The words slid naturally through his lips, despite how reluctant he may have seemed. “I love you with all of my heart.”

Kouki faltered upon hearing the confession, hazels dilating with an emotion somewhere between confusion and relief. His mouth trembled, wanting desperately to find some grand response he could deliver, but the words had shaken him to his core. He'd never truly given up on hearing them, but year after year the lantern of hope in his heart had grown steadily dimmer.

“Sei, I-”  
  
Akashi placed a finger on his lips to silence him. He pulled back gradually, releasing the grip on the other male’s face. The words that had roiled within him had finally surfaced, and he had no intention on ceasing his lips until every last one of them was heard by the man that he adored so.  
  
“I have for a while now. Probably longer than I can remember, but tonight made me realize that I never want to lose you. I don’t think I could exist if I did.” He offered him a weak smile, his eyes staring into the watery set before him. “I wanted to tell you ages ago, but I… I was afraid.”  
  
Kouki only seemed bewildered.  
  
“Afraid? Sei, there’s no need to be.”  
  
Seijuro shook his head. “You don’t understand, Kouki. I was afraid you’d disappear.” His mind reeled at the past, tragic memory. “The last person that I said that to… well… she did. To a place I can never see her again.”

Akashi's crowning words bewildered him at first, but then realization dawned. What he spoke of took root, causing the brunet to launch forward and encase the now startled man in his arms. Burrowing his face into the crook of Seijuro's neck, Kouki squeezed him tight.  
  
"You don't ever have to worry about that," he declared firmly from his post, emphasizing every word. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
After a few long moments he came up for air, still clinging fiercely to the other's jacket. "I know how you miss her, but I will always be here. I, uh-" Kouki paused, all his bold actions suddenly catching up to his notice, "l-love you too, you know..." he trailed off, averting his gaze.

"Yes, I know," Seijuro confirmed, tone like honey. "I regret taking so long to tell you all of this Kouki. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Keeping you waiting was wrong."  
  
He appraised Seijuro's contrite expression and then faintly smiled, feeling the tears that had beaded at his eyes trickle down to coat his skin.  
  
"I'm just glad to hear it now," the brunet insisted, looking deep into the beautiful heterochromatic eyes watching him.

Akashi closed in, dropping a light kiss on the other's nose, eliciting a giggle. The sound quickly altered into a surprised gasp when he was tugged forward into Seijuro's embrace. But Kouki instantly settled into the warmth, wrapping his arms around the former captain's middle and nuzzling his face into the other's collar. Now that he knew the full truth of everything, he felt at peace with it.

The moment was fragile but overwhelmingly sweet, so he was rather unprepared for what came next.

"Now that that's settled, all that's left to do is work around my father so I can marry you properly."

"...Huh?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user **inachuu** during the AkaFuri Secret Santa 2014.


End file.
